


Выход из зоны комфорта может благоприятно сказаться на вашем состоянии

by Toria_Gria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, M/M, Neckz 'n' Throats
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toria_Gria/pseuds/Toria_Gria
Summary: Список вещей, которые любил Дерек Хейл, не отличался особым разнообразием. Список же того, что Дерек не любил, не переносил и всячески старался избегать, напротив, мог соперничать с “Войной и миром”. Ладно, не со всем произведением, но с одним из томов уж точно.





	Выход из зоны комфорта может благоприятно сказаться на вашем состоянии

**Author's Note:**

> Фик имеет отношение к миру журнала NECKZ‘n’THROATS, но никак не пересекается с фиками "Лучше чем камаро" и "Лучше Лидии Мартин".

Список вещей, которые любил Дерек Хейл, не отличался особым разнообразием. Свежий воздух, книги, физические упражнения, стейк с кровью и тишина. Каждый его день начинался с пробежки в лесопарковой зоне, которыми так богат любой пригород, потом – завтрак и работа в автомастерской неподалеку. Вечерний душ, ужин, хорошая книга и, возможно, еще одна пробежка или тренировка дома. Идеальный распорядок дня.

Список же того, что Дерек не любил, не переносил и всячески старался избегать, напротив, мог соперничать с “Войной и миром”. Ладно, не со всем произведением, но с одним из томов уж точно.

Семья колебалась где-то между этими двумя списками. Дерек определенно любил их, но на расстоянии любил еще сильнее. Особенно сестер. Если Лора просто обожала совать нос в его жизнь и всячески дразнить, то Кора была настоящим дьяволом в теле хрупкой и миниатюрной девушки. Она не понимала слова “нет”, и, что еще хуже, Дерек сам ни в чем не мог ей отказать. И Кора, прекрасно зная об этом, пользовалась привилегиями любимой младшей сестры при каждом удобном случае. Так что, не было ничего удивительного в том, что в свой законный выходной Дерек внезапно оказался в центре города посреди шумной толпы, которую так ненавидел.

Буквально месяц назад родители подарили Коре новенький ниссан. Подарок вышел совсем не дешевым, и так как сама Кора выпрашивала именно эту модель уже больше года, с нее взяли твердое обещание беречь машину как зеницу ока. Справилась ли она? Ну, что-то определенно пошло не так, раз Дереку пришлось с утра пораньше проснуться от настойчивого звонка, очень быстро собрать необходимые инструменты и отправиться в город, чтобы выяснить, что же такого натворила его любимая сестренка со своей машиной. Времени на поездку, к слову, ушло намного больше, чем на выяснение и устранение причины поломки. Как под капот могло попасть все то, что Дерек в итоге оттуда выгреб, он предпочел не задумываться.

Но как итог – Кора радостно поблагодарила зевающего брата, чмокнула его в щеку и умчалась веселиться дальше. Как подозревал Дерек, она вообще еще не ложилась спать: энергии в ней с самого детства было хоть отбавляй. Время лениво подползало к девяти утра, и Дерек не имел ни малейшего понятия, что же ему делать дальше. К родителям заявиться он не мог хотя бы даже потому, что мама своим альфа-тоном враз вытянула бы из него всю правду о столь внезапном визите. А он обещал Коре, что сохранит все в тайне. Но и сразу возвращаться домой было бы очень глупо.

Припарковавшись на седьмой авеню, Дерек нашел ближайшую кофейню, и с двойным эспрессо, сдобренным тремя кусочками сахара, утро определенно стало лучше. Сверившись с картой в телефоне, Дерек довольно быстро набросал свой дальнейший путь, включавший торговый центр и книжный магазин. В первом он рассчитывал найти что-нибудь из одежды и подарок на грядущий день рождения Лоры, а во втором – пополнить чем-то новым личную библиотеку. Причем, желательно, приличнее “Моих сумерек с оборотнем”. Дерек даже не знал, как относиться к подобной литературе. Оборотни не так давно “вышли из шкафа”, и пока одна часть планеты все еще хотела отправить их на костер, вторая рождала вот такую вот романтическую хрень. Сестры Дерека, впрочем, были в восторге.

До торгового центра оставалось не так далеко, и Дерек искренне надеялся разобраться со всем как можно быстрее. Понемногу возвращалось раздражение от толпы, от слишком большого смешения неприятных запахов: от всего того, что заставило Дерека вести жизнь практически отшельника, и о чем он уже успел забыть. В пригороде все было по-другому. Лора, Кора и Питер, впрочем, в один голос называли Дерека гребаной фиалкой, но, к счастью, оставшаяся часть семьи поддержала его выбор.

Кофе закончился, а с ним – и чудесный аромат, перекрывающий практически все остальные запахи. Сквозь бесконечное количество одеколонов и духов, еды и специй прорывались выхлопные газы и запах нагретого железа. Последнее напоминало об автомастерской – спокойном и знакомом месте, – но вот остальные… Дерек раздраженно рыкнул, напугав случайного прохожего, и прибавил скорости. Чем быстрее он со всем разберется, тем лучше.

Но внезапно появившийся из ниоткуда аромат перечеркнул все планы на корню и заставил его застыть.

Это было странно и необычно: не похоже ни на что, случавшееся раньше. Дерек пытался различить, что за необычный запах заставил его волка встрепенуться и поднять голову, но улавливал только едва различимые нотки корицы, кофе, арахиса и чего-то еще. Этим ароматом хотелось дышать, жить – Дерека даже удивило то, насколько сильно он среагировал на него. Но в следующий момент Дерек понял, что обладатель этого необъяснимо чарующего запаха удаляется. И вот это уже действительно пугало его.

Решив отложить на потом выяснение, что за чертовщина с ним творится, Дерек уверенно направился в ту сторону, где запах был сильнее. Немного поплутав и едва не сшибив несколько человек, он вышел на правильный след. А через несколько минут нашел и самого обладателя притягательного запаха.

Это оказался обычный парень – высокий, темноволосый, худощавый, с хорошим разворотом плеч. В простых джинсах и клетчатой рубашке. На улицах Нью-Йорка таких завались. Но, тем не менее, Дерек не мог отвести от него взгляда. Он видел только его спину и то, что в одной руке тот держал подстаканник с четырьмя кофе, а другой прижимал телефон к уху, разговаривая с кем-то, и очень быстро шел, практически бежал. Дерек не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что делать дальше, как заговорить и что вообще сказать. Единственное, в чем он был уверен на все сто – это то, что он не пойдет на поводу у инстинктов. Ведь те кричали, чтобы он немедленно вцепился в чужую холку и уволок желанную добычу, если не в логово, то хотя бы в камаро.

Что-то подсказывало Дереку, что этому парню подобное обращение не понравится.

Через два квартала тот наконец-то закончил говорить и затормозил. Он поставил подстаканник с кофе на капот древнейшего голубого джипа, и Дерека бросило в ужас от того, какая это была развалюха: неужели кто-то еще решается ездить на ней. Но, видимо, она принадлежала этому самому парню. Потому что он открыл заднюю дверь и, потянувшись, вытащил с сиденья коробку с какими-то бумагами и папками. Майка и рубашка поползли вверх, демонстрируя светлую полоску голой кожи, и Дерек сглотнул. Желание провести по ней языком было настолько сильным, что он забил на все возможные сомнения и уверенно подошел к парню. Только чувство расстояния немного подвело его, как и здравый смысл, видимо. И не было ничего удивительного в том, что когда тот снова запер джип и, подхватив кофе, развернулся, он оказался практически в нескольких дюймах от Дерека.

– Оу… привет, – протянул он и сделал шаг назад.  
– Привет, – улыбнулся в ответ Дерек, и с удовольствием отметил, что парень пошел румянцем и забавно приоткрыл рот, а его растерянность явно перешла в крайнюю заинтересованность.

Хватило лишь нескольких взглядов, чтобы оценить красивые глаза медово-карего оттенка, вздернутый нос и целую россыпь родинок по всему лицу. Мысль о том, где еще могут быть эти родинки, и для чего можно найти применение его губам и рту, Дерек задавил в зародыше. Но он точно знал, что пригласит сегодня этого пока еще незнакомца на свидание. Тем более, что тот тоже успел осмотреть его, и явно был не против. Его улыбка стала донельзя глупой, словно обдолбанной, но в то же время невероятно очаровательной. Дерек задумался бы о своей вменяемости и том, что именно кажется ему очаровательным, если бы не чувствовал себя точно так же.

– Привет, – снова повторил он, потому что идеи как-то резко закончились.  
– Привет, – довольно отозвался парень, видимо, ничуть не возражая. Но через несколько секунд все же спохватился и словно очнулся. – Прости... Я Стайлз. Пожал бы руку, но… – он приподнял кофе и коробку, и Дерек хмыкнул и покачал головой.  
– Ничего страшного... И Стайлз? – улыбка не хотела покидать его лица.  
– Поверь, это намного лучше моего настоящего имени. Им можно пытать.  
– Хорошо, верю, – рассмеялся Дерек. – А меня зову...

Договорить Дерек не успел, так как из кармана парня – Стайлза – раздался звонок. То ли Майли Сайрус, то ли Тейлор Свифт (Тифт? Вифт? – Дерек не сильно разбирался в том, что слушают его сестры).

– Обожечки, – Стайлз мгновенно сошел с лица, – это Лидия. Она убьет меня. Подержи, пожалуйста.

Дерек и опомниться не успел, как у него в руках оказалась коробка с бумагами, а Стайлз уже вовсю оправдывался по телефону.

– Нет, я не забыл. Да, и это взял. Пробы? Пробы должны быть у Эллисон, она разве не передавала? Как нет? Я еще вчера отдал их Скотту и просил передать. Черт!  
Дерек не поверил своим глазам и ушам, когда услышал новую мелодию, что-то из “Звездных войн”, и на коробку с документами приземлился держатель с кофе. А Стайлз уже держал в другой руке второй телефон.  
– Это я не тебе, Лидия. Подожди минутку: тут Скотт звонит, сейчас узнаю. – Стайлз ответил на звонок на втором телефоне, поднеся его к другому уху. – Скотт, где пробы, которые я вчера тебе отдал и просил передать Эллисон. ...Скотт? ...Что значит “Ну понимаешь, бро, меня пригласила Кира”? Скотт, ты издеваешься?! Срочно звони Кире, пусть привозит их... Что значит, ты не хочешь, чтобы они виделись? Ты понимаешь, что у нас сроки горят?.. А? Что? Это не тебе, Скотт. Лидия, что они сделали? – Стайлз внезапно замер и всем своим видом стал похож на рыбку с выпученными глазами и открытым в немом крике ртом. – Обожечки. Уже бегу. Ничего там не трогайте!.. Скотт? Ты еще здесь? Внимательно слушай, иначе я лишу тебя звания моего бро. Ты должен немедленно…

Дерек мало что понял из разговора, но то, что Стайлз внезапно сорвался с места и практически вбежал в двери здания напротив них, было ясно, как божий день. Оставив Дерека со своими вещами на улице. И если на кофе было наплевать, пусть хоть он трижды из одной из лучших кофеен города, – документы точно были рабочими. Протупив секунд десять, Дерек развернулся и последовал за Стайлзом. Ему повезло, и Стайлз замешкался на входе, около пропускного пункта, пытаясь, видимо, найти свой пропуск. Охранника его мучения быстро утомили, и он просто открыл проход, на что Стайлз, не отрываясь от диалога сразу по двум телефонам и листая где-то раздобытую за полминуты корреспонденцию, буркнул “спасибо” и понесся дальше.

– Удачного дня, мистер Стилински, – крикнул ему вдогонку охранник и повернулся к Дереку. – Добрый день, чем могу помочь?  
– Я со Стайлзом… Стилински, – на пробу ответил Дерек и приподнял коробку с документами и кофе, – это его.  
– Новенький?  
– ...да. – Дерек надеялся, что это правильный ответ.  
– Пропуск еще не выдали?  
– ...нет. – и это.

Охранник покачал головой и крикнул в сторону:  
– Люси, в издательстве новый ассистент, сделай ему временный пропуск на сегодня. В течение недели вам изготовят постоянный, – вновь обратился он к Дереку, – заполните бланк, его даст секретарь, и там же вас сфотографируют.  
– Спасибо, – Дерек определенно уже ничего не понимал.

***

 

Через несколько минут, став обладателем временного пропуска и узнав этаж, где работает Стайлз, Дерек наконец-то миновал пункт охраны и вошел в лифт. Все здание – просторное, очень светлое и современное – насчитывало двадцать четыре этажа, и в лифт, кроме него, забилось еще с десяток людей.

– Интересно, кто это? – услышал Дерек тихий шепот за спиной.  
– Не знаю, первый раз вижу. Надо спросить у Люси. Такой красавчик.

Дерек не выдержал и обернулся. Две девушки, возраста примерно Коры, сдавленно хихикнули и поздоровались с ним. Что так их рассмешило, Дерек не понял, но улыбнулся в ответ и с радостью вышел на нужном этаже. Кроме чуткого к запахам носа оборотни отличались еще и слишком хорошим слухом. А у Дерека эта чувствительность зашкаливала. И очень многое в своей жизни Дерек бы предпочел не слышать никогда.

И не видеть.

Дерек закрыл глаза, отсчитал про себя до пяти, и открыл их снова.

Это же шутка? Не может быть, чтобы подобное реально с ним случилось. Да Кора и Лора его живьем съедят, если узнают, куда он попал. Дерек достал свой пропуск, который даже не удосужился изучить, и да, все было именно так.

Он оказался в святая святых гребаного журнала “NECKZ‘n’THROATS”.

Тот самый журнал, ставший важной частью в кампании по сближению людей и оборотней. Статьи из него цитировались практически всеми, а фотографии выставлялись отдельными фото-выставками. И рубрика вопросов и ответов, где люди получали максимально достоверные факты о том, какими оборотни являлись на самом деле, была одной из самых обсуждаемых среди людей. Дерек смутно помнил, что журнал был стартапом – смелой идеей горстки выпускников школы откуда-то из захолустья. Но благодаря грамотному подходу и хорошей рекламе “NECKZ‘n’THROATS” очень быстро стал культовым.

Нет. Пофиг на Лору и Кору. Мама сама его придушит, если узнает, где он был без нее.

– Простите, – раздался резкий женский голос совсем рядом, заставив его очнуться и вспомнить, зачем он на самом деле здесь. – Я могу вам чем-то помочь?  
– Да, спасибо, – повернулся он к довольно стервозной на вид блондинке за столом секретаря. – Я новый помощник Стайлза Стилински. Мне надо его найти.

Дерек снова приподнял свой груз, который уже начал оттягивать руки.

– О, ясно. Неужто нашему малышу Стайлзу наконец-то повезло…  
– Простите? – не понял Дерек.

Девушка, Эрика, судя по ее табличке на столе, закатила глаза и чуть показала клыки.

– Забей. Его офис направо, прямо по коридору и в центре комнаты. Узнаешь по гиковским фигуркам над компьютером.

Дерек приподнял брови, но смолчал и направился в указанном направлении, до последнего чувствуя, как Эрика пялится на его задницу.

Выйдя из нужного коридора, он действительно оказался в огромной комнате, хаотично разделенной на рабочие области со столами и компьютерами. У стены стоял огромный бар и холодильник с прозрачной дверцей и кучей еды, с потолка свешивались забавные светильники, а то пространство, которое было свободно от столов, оказалось забито пуфами и мягкими диванами. Судя по нескольким спящим на них телам, кто-то из сотрудников реально жил тут.

Стол Стайлза действительно нашелся быстро, но не из-за “гиковских фигурок”, а из-за того запаха, который дурманил голову Дерека, и которым был пропитан каждый сантиметр его рабочего места. Дерек аккуратно поставил коробку и кофе, и, не сдержавшись, провел пальцами по белому креслу.

– Прости, ты новый помощник Стайлза?

Дерек обернулся и увидел темноволосую кудрявую девушку с выразительными ямочками на щеках.

– Да, первый день, – Дерек решил и дальше придерживаться этой легенды, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока не увидится со Стайлзом вновь и не поговорит с ним нормально.  
– Это круто! Реально круто, – радостно отозвалась девушка и заправила прядь за ухо. – Я – Эллисон, кстати. У нас на носу отправка нового номера в печать, так что тут настоящая суматоха. Лишние руки точно пригодятся.  
– Я заметил. Уже потерял своего босса, – полушепотом добавил Дерек, заставив Эллисон рассмеяться.  
– Стайлз сейчас с Лидией: возникла проблема с одним из спонсоров, они ее решают. О, мой кофе, – заметила она, забирая один из напитков. – Это затянется где-то на час. Может, два.  
– Хорошо, я подожду, – это было совсем не хорошо, но тут Дерек был бессилен.  
– На самом деле… – замялась Эллисон, – пока Стайлз занят… понимаешь, у нас тут было еще три ассистента, и двое из них заболели, а третья внезапно ушла в отпуск... не мог бы ты помочь мне?

***

 

– Это ведь новый ассистент Стайлза?  
– Не новый, а первый. Стайлз никогда раньше не брал себе помощников.  
– И сразу взял такого секси, вот везучий засранец.  
– Кто вообще берет таких ассистентов? Я бы не смогла работать, если бы он постоянно крутился рядом.  
– А может Стайлз этого и добивается?  
– Эрика, фу, не хочу представлять, как Стайлз и этот ассистент занимаются сексом.  
– А я бы даже посмотрела…

Дверь наконец-то открылась, и Дерек практически забежал внутрь, отдаляясь от обсуждавших его девиц. Элиссон попросила принести ей со склада несколько папок со старыми фотосессиями, чтобы отыскать там модель, которая им позарез нужна была в ближайших выпусках. Объяснив задачу управляющей склада и получив инструкции, благо, в архиве с системой каталогизации все было в порядке, Дерек принялся искать нужные года и номера. Здесь было тихо, спокойно, и что самое главное, можно было убить время до возвращения Стайлза.

Ну и помочь, конечно.

***

 

– Дерек, огромное спасибо! – Эллисон радостно его обняла. – Что бы я без тебя делала!

Дерек осторожно обнял ее в ответ и пробурчал что-то доброжелательное. А потом он перевел взгляд на стол Стайлза и обнаружил, что коробка с документами пропала.

– Стайлз заходил?  
– Ох. Да. Он был тут, но снова куда-то убежал. Прости, я не знаю, куда, – Эллисон действительно выглядела виноватой, хотя ее вины в том не было.

Дерек мог бы найти Стайлза по запаху, определенно, но, во-первых, здесь все было в той или иной мере отмечено его запахом, а во-вторых, если у Стайлза действительно рабочие проблемы – вряд ли он благосклонно отнесется к тому, кто будет его отвлекать.

– Тогда… может еще что-то надо сделать?

Судя по загоревшимся от восторга глазам Эллисон, Дерек зря это спросил.

***

 

– О, это тот самый новый ассистент Стайлза? Действительно секси.  
– Я слышала, что Стайлз сам его привел, без участия кадровиков.  
– Конечно, без их участия: как еще он мог провести своего парня?  
– Парня? Да ладно. С чего ты это взяла?  
– Ну сама посуди. Появился из ниоткуда, никто его не знает, выглядит, как ожившая порно-мечта… Не самый лучший выбор для ассистента. И Стив видел их перед входом. Говорит, смотрели друг на друга влюбленными глазами.

Дерек почувствовал, что горит – как от ярости, так и от смущения, а распечатки с правками, которые надо было передать некому Айзеку, жалобно затрещали под его пальцами. Прибавив скорости, он почти вбежал в пустой лифт. И уже там, поймав свое отражение, понял, что бездумно улыбается. Несмотря на разговоры за спиной, ему определенно нравилось как звучит “парень Стайлза”.

***

 

– О, это тот загадочный парень Стайлза, о котором говорят? Я слышала, что он роскошный, но не знала, что настолько. Интересно, как они со Стайлзом познакомились.

Дерек чуть не навернулся с лестницы, но удержался и прислонился лбом к прохладному металлу вывески, которую надо было поправить на стене в главном холле. Он уже трижды почти смог поймать Стайлза, видел, как носятся Эллисон, Айзек и остальные – даже Эрика постоянно отвечала на звонки! – и никак не мог понять, где они находят время сплетничать. И самым жутким было то, что он не мог подойти и сказать, что он слышит их, из-за того, что его слух намного острее, чем у среднестатического оборотня.

– Говорят, они выросли в одном городе. Стайлз и Скотт пробрались на территорию его семьи, где он велел им проваливать. А Стайлз в итоге стал его преследовать. И так как все были против их отношений, создал “NECKZ‘n’THROATS”.  
– Стоп. А разве Стайлз, Лидия и Эллисон не создали его, чтобы помочь Скотту? Говорят, что его не пускали играть на поле, так как он оборотень. Мол, это нечестно и прочее.  
– Это официальная версия. А на самом деле наш малыш Стайлз хотел встречаться вот с этим горячим оборотнем.  
– Боже, как я его понимаю.

Дерек начал подумывать, не навернуться ли ему специально с этой высоты, а потом вспомнил, что он оборотень и все заживет намного быстрее, чем он успеет в достаточной мере прочувствовать боль. И впервые об этом пожалел.

***

 

Вряд ли в обязанности ассистента входила починка кофемашины, но когда Стайлз в очередной раз “только что тут был, а теперь убежал к Лидии/Айзеку/Джексону”, Дерек решил, что стоит сделать перерыв и выпить кофе. Но та бурда, которую изрыгнула из себя кофе-машина, к кофе явно никакого отношения не имела.

– Это первое, что мы купили на нашу первую выручку с журнала, рука не поднимается выкинуть, – объяснила Эллисон на вопрос, почему эта машина все еще не на свалке. – Раз в месяц мы вызываем мастера, и все идет нормально, а потом кофе снова портится.

То, что все издательство “NECKZ‘n’THROATS” не от мира сего, Дерек понял уже в тот момент, когда передал данные по непоявившейся модели некому Дэнни, а тот определил его местонахождение и то, по какому телефону его можно достать за десять минут. Взломав несколько систем, конечно. А перед этим пообещал управиться еще быстрее, если Дерек снимет майку.

Но в итоге Дерек нашел инструменты и застрял возле кофе-машины. Модель отдаленно напоминала ту, что стояла у них в мастерской, так что проблем возникнуть не должно было.

– Такой красивый, жалко, что они со Стайлзом разошлись.  
– Разошлись? Как жаль. Я слышала, что они были чудесной парой.  
– Да, но им приходилось скрывать свои отношения, потому что Стайлз был еще школьником и сыном шерифа, а Дерек – оборотнем в маленьком и радикально настроенном городке. Это точно, потому что я спрашивала у Лидии, а она говорила, что Стайлз ни с кем не встречался. А если и встречался, то очень тщательно скрывал.  
– О, значит, они впервые встретились после разрыва?  
– Да. Но так как у нас вот-вот выйдет новый выпуск, у Стайлза почти нет свободного времени. Вот он и привел его сюда.  
– Их история даже романтичнее “Моих сумерек с оборотнем”!  
– И не говори! Надеюсь, что они снова будут вместе.

Ладно, это было уже смешно и отчасти мило. Дереку даже стало интересно, что там придумают дальше.

***

 

– Так вот ты какой, Дерек.

Дерек так и замер посреди коридора с двумя канистрами питьевой воды. По законам логики миниатюрная девушка с шикарными рыжими волосами и на шпильках не должна была представлять опасности, но от нее веяло такой силой и уверенностью (и немного могильным холодом), что даже его волк заскулил и отполз вглубь сознания.

– Ты Лидия, – догадался Дерек.  
– Верно, – кивнула она и заинтересованно чуть склонила голову вбок. – Значит, Стайлз рассказывал обо мне?  
– Не совсем, но я знаю, что он тебя побаивается.

Лидия выглядела довольной таким ответом.

– Мне не нравится, что в жизни нашего Стайлза происходило и происходит что-то, о чем я не в курсе, но рада, что его вкус не изменился.

Дерек вопросительно приподнял брови, но Лидия не спешила объяснить, что именно она имела в виду. И Дерек бы обязательно поинтересовался, что это значит, если бы в следующий момент Лидия не велела ему:

– Раздевайся.

– Что, простите? – Дерек действительно растерялся.

А через десять минут обнаружил, что уже стоит перед фотокамерами в небрежно накинутой байкерской куртке и полурасстегнутых джинсах. Причем все то, что было между этими двумя событиями потонуло в какой-то дымке. Вот он разговаривает с рыжей Лидией в коридоре, и вот он уже позирует на фоне какого-то мексиканского пейзажа.

– Мы тут собираем ставки.

Дерек скосил взгляд и увидел, как к стоящей у самой дальней стены Лидии подошла Эрика.

– На что?  
– На Стайлза и Дерека. Четыре к одному, что они снова сойдутся.  
– А на то, что Дерек останется здесь работать, и рано или поздно мы обнаружим их трахающимися в какой-нибудь подсобке, – такая ставка есть?  
– Еще нет. Но будет, – довольно протянула Эрика.  
– Тогда я в деле.

Дерек в очередной раз напомнил себе, что убийство коллег Стайлза – не самый верный способ, чтобы подкатить к нему. Тем более, учитывая тот факт, что он практически целый день был вынужден слушать всевозможные варианты их псевдоромана. И что самое жуткое – некоторые варианты Дереку даже понравились. И все это время, пока он помогал сотрудникам “NECKZ‘n’THROATS”, он также вспоминал все, что рассказывали ему родители об особенных людях. Людях, чей запах сводил волков с ума. Причем, если Дерек правильно помнил, для каждого волка предназначался свой “особенный человек”. Эти легенды он уже практически не помнил, но одно точно уяснил еще в детстве. Такие встречи – настоящее чудо.

Дерек знал, что запах Стайлза сводит его с ума, знал, что Стайлз очень привлекательный и в его вкусе. И по обрывкам рассказов и фактов, услышанных за весь день, Дерек понял, что Стайлз, ко всему прочему, был замечательным другом и просто хорошим человеком. Всего этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы и дальше терпеть, пока визажистка наносит пятидесятый слой лака на его волосы, а костюмер пытается найти идеальный миллиметр, на который нужно подвинуть куртку, висящую на его плече.

Запах корицы, арахиса и кофе Дерек почувствовал прежде, чем увидел Стайлза. Тот стоял за столиком с компьютером, где фотографы отсматривали уже отснятый материал, и держал в руках две кружки с кофе. И если еще пять минут назад Дерек хотел потребовать что-то более закрытое и выключить свет, теперь, ловя жадные и восхищенные взгляды Стайлза, он был совсем не против нового облика.  
Стайлз наклонился к Мэтту, фотографу, прося о перерыве в съемке, и тот согласно кивнул.

– Ребята, перерыв! – прокричал тот на всю комнату. – Предоставим нашим влюбленным уединение!

Стайлз тут же заалел и явно потерял дар речи, смотря возмущенно то на Мэтта, то, виновато – на Дерека.

Комната быстро опустела, и Стайлз подошел к Дереку, протягивая ему кофе. Пауза затягивалась: Стайлз то открывал рот, то закрывал, не зная, с чего начать, так что Дерек решил ему помочь.

– Спасибо за кофе, хотел его уже где-то с час.  
– Да… кофе, – закивал Стайлз и тут же расплылся в улыбке. – Это тебе спасибо. Мне сказали, что это ты починил нашу старушку. Мне кажется, что не обошлось без магии, потому что такой вкусный кофе она не готовила даже в свои первые дни жизни.  
– Я всего лишь прочистил ее и немного подкрутил давление.  
– Я и говорю – магия! – воскликнул Стайлз и чуть не расплескал кофе по фотообоям. – Так, давай отойдем, а то Мэтт достанет пушку и пристрелит меня, если я посмею испортить его драгоценное имущество.

Они прошли вглубь зала, к диванам, и Дерек успел заметить, как в двери появилась чья-то любопытная мордочка и сразу исчезла обратно.

– Я… я хочу извиниться, – выпалил Стайлз, как только опустился на диван, и виновато посмотрел на Дерека. – Я даже не был в курсе, что ты здесь. То есть, до меня доносилось что-то про расторопного ассистента, которого я нашел, но я думал, что они прикалываются надо мной. А когда уже Лидия меня поздравила с офигенным парнем, которого я отхватил, и предупредила, что если я не заставлю его остаться в нашем журнале в качестве модели, она придумает для меня самую страшную месть на свете... А Лидия умна и жестока, к слову. Так вот – только после этого я оторвался от компа и пошел выяснять, что за фигня тут творится. И только тогда увидел тебя. И вспомнил. И мне очень стыдно, – Стайлз с остервенением растер себе лицо ладонями, – прости, я помню, как мы столкнулись внизу, у моего джипа, но совершенно не помню, как тебя зовут. Я все испортил, да? – обреченно выдохнул он. – Кажется, я просрал самого шикарного парня, не успев даже толком начать.

– Ну почему же не успел, – хмыкнул Дерек и уселся на столик, чтобы быть напротив Стайлза и отмечать все его реакции. А то, как Стайлз смущался и надеялся, было бесценно. – У нас с тобой очень богатая история.

– Да? – удивился Стайлз, и по его лицу Дерек сразу понял, что тот пытается вспомнить где и когда они могли встречаться.

– Да. Мы познакомились с тобой в твоем родном городе, когда вы с другом залезли на мою территорию, и я выгнал вас оттуда. Потом ты начал преследовать меня, сдавать полиции как злоумышленника и часами сидел у моей камеры. Когда я все же сдался под напором твоего неуклюжего обаяния, мы начали встречаться. Но тайно. Ведь ты был несовершеннолетним сыном шерифа, а я уже тогда напоминал мексиканского бандита и вообще был плохим парнем. А вот дальше мнения расходятся: кто-то, вроде Дженн, утверждает, что ты участвовал в создании журнала ради меня, но мы в итоге расстались, так как все твое время было занято им. А по версии остальных – журнал был все же ради Скотта, но мы опять расстались, потому что я дико ревновал тебя к нему. За эту версию вроде бы Эрика, Айзек и… Бойд? Вроде Бойд. Он все время молчит, так что сложно сказать.

Если первую часть рассказа Стайлз явно пребывал в недоумении, то ближе к концу уже не мог перестать смеяться.

– О боже, ты весь день слушал эти басни? – утерев слезы, спросил он.  
– Не скажу, что хотел это слушать, но под конец уже даже сам начал переживать, сложится ли у нас, – честно ответил Дерек.

Стайлз вмиг перестал смеяться, замер и осторожно взглянул на Дерека.

– А у нас сложится, как думаешь?

Дерек встал, побуждая Стайлза подняться следом, отошел на шаг и протянул ладонь.

– Привет.  
– Привет, – тут же, с улыбкой ответил Стайлз, пожав предложенную руку. – Меня зовут Стайлз. Стайлз Стилински. Это не настоящее имя, но все называют меня именно так.  
– Дерек Хейл, приятно познакомиться. Я бы очень хотел пригласить тебя на ужин.  
– Я полностью за! – все же, не сдержавшись, радостно воскликнул Стайлз. – Думаю, нам найдется, о чем поговорить.

Дерек невесомо погладил большим пальцем ладонь Стайлза, довольно отмечая, как у того темнеют глаза.

– В этом я не сомневаюсь. Мне еще много о чем надо будет тебе рассказать.


End file.
